<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza Boyfriend by buttercreamfrosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315646">Pizza Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting'>buttercreamfrosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, this is real silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lio works at the local pizza parlor and Galo is a little slow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/gifts">DxTURA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Promare Creative Co-op server Halloween exchange!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lio first made it known that he wasn’t going to join Burning Rescue Squad 3, Galo was incredibly disappointed. After all, they had saved the world together; they made a great team. Shouldn’t they continue like that? As a team? As partners? Lio had mentioned that they could still be partners outside of their jobs, which confused Galo, but he decided not to put too much thought into it because he then learned that Lio was instead going to become an apprentice at Galo’s favorite local pizza parlor.</p><p>What a dream come true that ended up being because after a hard day’s work doing his favorite thing ever, he would go to his favorite pizza parlor with his favorite coworkers and eat his favorite pizza, made fresh by his favorite person. Nothing could beat that. Galo was on cloud nine. Life was <em> great</em>.</p><p>Or, well, it was until his coworkers started giving him looks that got increasingly weirder each time they went to the pizza parlor. It eventually became unbearable to the point where Galo decided he should just ask them about it.</p><p>“Why do you all keep looking at me like that?” he asks, after watching Lio leave the table with a little swish in his hips. So cute.</p><p>Aina and Varys keep looking at him, and Aina’s eyes grow narrower. Remi sighs, and Lucia speaks. “We’re trying to figure out if you and Lio have a thing or not.”</p><p>Galo blinks. “What thing?”</p><p>“Are the two of you an item?” Remi asks, exasperated.</p><p>“What <em> item</em>?” Seriously, Galo’s not the brightest bulb in the fixture. They have to be more descriptive than just ‘thing’ and ‘item.’</p><p>“Are you Facebook official?” Varys volunteers, as if that makes it any clearer as to what they’re trying to get at, and Galo stares into space for a bit.</p><p>“Does Lio have a Facebook?”</p><p>“Focus, Galo.” Aina snaps her fingers in front of Galo’s face. “Are you and Lio dating, or what? What’s going on between you two?”</p><p>Galo pauses, then opens his mouth to speak, but Lio cuts in before he can say anything. “No, no, we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Galo agrees. “Wait— when did— how long—”</p><p>“Long enough,” Lio shrugs. “I forgot to bring Lucia’s hot sauce. Here you are, by the way.” He hands said hot sauce to Lucia and earns a punctuated “thank you.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Lio continues, addressing the rest of the table and placing a delicate hand on the back of Galo’s shoulder. Galo leans into it like he always does when Lio touches him so tenderly like that. “We’re just friends until Galo decides to make a move.”</p><p>And then Lio pats Galo’s shoulder and leaves.</p><p>Aina, Varys, Remi, and Lucia look at Galo expectantly, and then something clicks inside of Galo’s head. “I’ll, uh, be right back.”</p><p>Both Galo and Lio call in to their respective jobs the next day. Lio can hardly walk, much less cook a pizza, and Galo “went too hard on the job,” so he needs to stay home and rest, and also take care of his new boyfriend, Lio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>